Ciel Phantomhive the Earl of Middle School Angst
by RizuofWolves
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has decided to go to school, in alska of all places! He meets one girl who tries to help him and be near him as much as possible. With Sebastian and teh Apearence of Grell, whatWill Happen?
1. Chapter 1, The Earl goes to School

"How the hell do you pronounce that?" Ciel said looking up at the school's sign, Dzantik'i Heenie. It was Ciel was to go to school. Even though he could well go to high school or even collage because of his age he had to go to middle school.

"It's of the native Tlingit language, but even I'm not sure how to pronounce that. Yong master you should really get inside its quite cold out here." Sebastian said holding his book bag.

"Dizz-zan-teekee-heenay…" Ciel said trying his best to pronounce it.

"It's pronounced Duh-zon-tih-kih-Heenee, Dope." Said a Brunette walking by. She had a leather book case slung over her shoulder and was wearing a black button up trench coat cinched in a way that it was almost like a dress.

"Thank you very much! I would have found out from someone else in a less rude way!" Ciel yelled back at her. The girl laughed and went inside the school.

Ciel got his schedule and teacher list then continued on to first period. About half the class seemed to be staring at him while anyone else was looking at Sebastian, who was standing in the back but close to Ciel, with the special Ed teacher. Ciel looked around, the only person not gawking at him or Sebastian was the rude brunette from earlier who told him how to pronounce the school's name. She would glance at him and then turn away and sighed. Ciel didn't notice it the first time but she too wore a black eye patch over her right eye. Ciel was caught off guard when the bell rang as the teacher came in. She put a seating chart on the over head.

"Today we have a new student joining our school." She started and walked over towards Ciel. "This is Ciel Phantomhive; he is here all the way from England. Isn't that right?"

"London to be exact." Ciel said in a very light polite tone. A couple girls in the back started whispering about how cute his accent was.

"We want to have everyone get to know Ciel and I think a good way is a new seating chart!" The teacher said focusing the projector to show everyone's new seats. The room was full of groans and complaints mixed in with a couple silent excited yeses. Each student picked up their binders and moved to their new spot n the room, some people tried to sit next to their friends but were abruptly caught by the teacher. The Desks in this English teacher's room were in sets of two since she liked to do partner projects, it was also a social studies room.

Ciel moved his book case over and ended up sitting practically right next to the door, a usually desirable spot for some, and of course who was to sit next to him. The rude brunette, as Ciel thought of her, threw her binder on to the floor next to the desk and slumped into it leaning on one hand looking away from Ciel. Ciel heard her mumble, 'Ciel freaking Phantomhive.' Ciel was about to say something to her but then the teacher started role.

"Well we know Ciel is here," She said and put a check next to his name. "Elizabeth?" Ciel glanced around expecting to see Lizzy somewhere in the room.

"Yo." And Elizabeth did a weak peace symbol. To Ciel's dismay Elizabeth was the rude brunette sitting next to him. She was nothing like the Elizabeth he knew.

After Language Arts was math and Ciel ended up sitting right between Elizabeth and her friend Dakota, the two of them chatted right over top of him and every time Ciel would try to say something to them either the teacher came by or Elizabeth glared at him with her one brown eye in a displeased manner.

Sebastian carried Ciel's books to his locker. He had to pull Ciel out once when everyone else swamped in to get their stuff for Explatories and to lose their binders. In about 10 seconds most of the crowd was running and laughing down the hallway towards the stairs and Ciel knelt down to his bottom locker. Elizabeth knew better to wait for the crowd top leave before attempting to get to her locker. She was a couple lockers over and had a top one. She spun the knob in its correct order and pulled it open while Ciel fumbled with his.

"They give most bottom lockers to shorter people." Elizabeth said putting her binder in her locker and retrieving her mp3 player. That comment made Ciel just mad which made it harder to focus on unlocking his locker; he hit his fist against it.

"Young master would you like some help?" Sebastian offered and started reaching for the knob but Elizabeth was sitting on the floor next to them with her hand already on the knob.

"What's your combination?" she asked Ciel.

"Like I would tell you, you could break into it! Besides Sebastian is fully capable of opening it for me."

"Just tell me your _freaking_ combination." Elizabeth insisted. Ciel stood up and looked away s if he was looking down the hall way.

"12, 3, 24." He said and Elizabeth opened his locker with ease, it made a stuttering squeak as it opened. Sebastian put Ciel's books into his locker. Ciel had out his class sheet and was looking at the Exploratories. Elizabeth snatched it out of his hands and was looking at it.

"Elizabeth!" she handed to paper back to Ciel as the bell rang.

"You are probably late for your class, aren't you?" Ciel said trying to un-crease the corner she had made in the paper.

"Actually we both are." She said "You have Media tech too."

"Well then we are both late." Ciel said annoyed at the thought of having another class with this _Elizabeth_.

"Actually the tech teacher doesn't count role to the middle of class but if you want a good computer!" Elizabeth said and gripped on to Ciel's arm.

"Wha-hey! Un-hand me this instant! Sebastian! Sebastian!" Ciel called as Elizabeth ran down the hall with him. Sebastian just looked at Ciel and smiled,

"I'll be seeing you for lunch then." Ciel surprised and ticked off let Elizabeth cart him down the stairs and into the tech room.

"Here's our newest student ."

The media tech room was a large room in the east wing of the school. It contained an array of four sided desks with new MAC computers, each computer had like its own nook and plenty of desk space. Everyone had out their Ipods, MP3 players, and other assorted electronics while they worked on their projects as well as sat on the carpeted floor. Everyone was too involved in what they were doing to realize Ciel and Elizabeth had come in. Ciel was in a slight awe at all these machines he'd never scene before as Elizabeth released his arm and went to her computer.

"I told them they couldn't send me any other students, all the computer are full except for the glitch one in the back." , the tech teacher, said as he turned in his swivel chair to look at Ciel.

"Hmm, we'll you could always share a computer with someone." He looked around the room at the students who were now talking and showing each stuff on the computers.

"You could always share a computer with Rizu; she is good at showing new people all the ropes and programming. She likes doing most projects with people." Ciel would rather work on his own but realized he could probably never work on any of these machines without _some _help.

"Rizu, will you share your computer with Ciel?"

"Fine." Ciel looked to see who answered.

"No." Ciel said. Apparently Rizu was the nick name for Elizabeth. Ciel has already started to paint a mental image idea of her. 'Rude, annoying, no respect for personal space, awful…Elizabeth.'

"Stop standing there like a complete idiot and I'll show you the project we are working on." _Rizu_ said. Ciel frowned and shuffled over. Rizu didn't even look at him,

"You will probably need to retrieve a chair, _Ciel Phantomhive_." She put a certain dark emphasis on his name.

"Don't smear my family name like that, _Rizu._" Ciel said in a replying ignorant tone and got a chair sitting in it so there was a good foot of space between him and her.

"So this is a computer, and what exactly what are we doing with it?" Ciel asked.

"It would be something your good at, we are making a video game."

"Video game?"

"Oh, its like any other kind of game, with the goal to win but with graphics and played on game systems more over computers." Rizu replied become chipper and eager to teach Ciel how it all works. Ciel noticed her change of tone.

"What are you schizophrenic or something!" Ciel snapped.

"No, she's just weird like that." Said boy as he ruffled her hair.

"No, it's because I'm awesome like that. And what have I told you about messing with my hair, Jesse!" Rizu said to him. "What ever." Jesse went back to his computer.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yeah so I started to write this story because well, I needed to write another story. I'd written several others and they just aren't up to par. So I'll be working on this one and another Hetalia I still need to polish some. Oh yeah Disclaimer, I definitely don't own Black Butler, or Any Characters…..cause that would be weird. "Yeah I totally keep Grell in my closet~!" No.

The next hour was pretty fine until Rizu and Ciel got into a fight over what type of weapon the guy should use as well as how many extra bullets to give him. The fight ended when the bell rang for next period and Rizu pulled Ciel up the stairs into homeroom for skills, or SKILLZ as everyone usually called it. Skills was 45 minutes before lunch for reading. Ciel skimmed through several books since you _had _to be reading.

"Rubbish." Ciel said putting a book entitled _Twilight _back onto the shelf.

"Here" It was Rizu she passed him two books, _The Gold Bug _written Edgar Allen Poe and _Hounds of Baskerville _by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"I think you'd find them to your liking, _The Gold Bug_ is my favorite Edgar Allen Poe novel and Sherlock Holmes is always good."

"Elizabeth no talking, this is silent reading time. I emphasize the silent part." The teacher spoke. Everyone started to pack up their books and picking up lunch boxes when the five minute bell rang. Rizu was the first one out the door lunch box in hand. She darted down the hall, jumped the last two steps, and was gone into the lunchroom while Ciel calmly got up and walked down the hallway. He took the longer route by going down the double stair case through the hectic hallway. Several girls came up to him.

"So in London dose everyone have such a lovely accent as yours?" One girl asked obviously flirting.

"Most would assume so." Ciel replied.

"Wow you have such beautiful blue eye, it's like the ocean." Another one said.

"I admire your flattery but I'm not very interested with feeble conversations."

"You know Rizu has an eye patch too. What is with that, did someone punch you or something?" Yet another asked all worried.

"I'd rather keep my personal life to myself, now if you mind." Ciel said as he walked into the bustling lunch room. He sat at an empty table and was soon surrounded by more girls. Some talking to their friends but most wanting to talk to him. Ciel felt like he was playing a terrible game of twenty questions. 'How do you get your hair to look so nice?' 'What's London like?' 'How old are you?' All of them were momentarily distracted when Sebastian appeared with a well organize plate of cafeteria food.

"Today they are serving chicken sandwiches, French fries, and apples." When Sebastian spoke the entire group of girl swooned and tried to ask Ciel if he was like his brother or whatnot.

"You are all very irritating! I can't handle so many happy girls." Ciel said very loudly. "And I don't want this awful food!" He threw his hands onto the table tipping over the tray. All the girls looked at him and then Rizu appeared out of nowhere and leaned on his shoulder.

"Will you guys stop antagonizing my cousin?" She said. "He's had a very stressful trip, come all the way to go to school with me." All the girls looked at the now mad Ciel and weird girl Elizabeth leaning on his shoulder and they all got up. They took their trays, deserting the table, all murmuring amongst themselves.

"Of course he's related to _her. _He seemed about as weird." "Yeah they both eye patches, heh I guess someone too got irritated him and slugged him a new one."

"Are you mad?" Ciel shrugged Rizu of his arm.

"A thank you would be nice, a 'Oh Rizu its good you got them to go away, I love you for that' Nope. Instead you ask me if I'm mad in the assumption of crazy." Rizu said going off on a small rant, she turned to Ciel. "All the best people are." And smiled.

"Mad as hatter." Ciel said under his breath.

"She does have a point. Apparently by saying you are related it gave you your needed personal space," Sebastian said. "and I'm sorry the food was not satisfactory I thought you could at least give it a try."

"Trust me even I don't eat that food." Rizu said taking a seat next to him. Ciel relaxed sitting on the bench seat of the table. Sebastian offered to go get something better as Rizu rummaged in her lunch box.

"Here, its fresh and well made. May it be to your standards." She handed Ciel half of her ham sandwich, which was cut perfect and was made well.

"Thank you." Ciel said taking a bite into the fluffy white bread. Rizu assumed he thought was good since he didn't say anything about it.

"I know all." Rizu bit into her half of sandwich.


	3. His Butler, at the House hold Residence

The end of the day came slow. Since lunch no one had dared to talk to Ciel and almost avoided him like the plague, which Ciel was perfectly fine with. This time he let Sebastian open his locker and carry his school items.

"Rizu! Rizu!" her friend Hectate called at her, "Someone's getting in a big carriage outside!" Rizu slid down the stairwell railing and went out through the side door. On the top lot in front of the huge school windows was a large Victorian styled carriage drawn by two horses. Rizu didn't even need to guess who was going to get in it. Sebastian opened the side door and helped Ciel get in. Sebastian took the reins, the horses neighed and clopped down and out of the parking lot. Ciel, in the coach, reviewed the homework he had been given.

"Sebastian, I assume you have made the proper housing arrangements." He said studying a math worksheet.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian smiled

Sebastian and Ciel walked on a gravel drive way and up onto a small porch. Sebastian wrapped on the door twice and it almost immediately flung open.

"Welcome, Earl." Ciel stood there aghast.

"I thank you again for letting us be guests at your small estate, Rizu." Sebastian said while Ciel attempted to recover his initial shock and dismay.

"I refuse to stay here." Ciel said and Rizu jerked him into the house.

"You're letting in the cold!" Rizu shouted and Sebastian stepped in and closed the door.

"I'm sorry young master, but all other places were filled. And besides Rizu said she had an extra bed and wouldn't mind the company."

"Fine then, if nothing else was suited. Sebastian get me my luggage, so where is my room?" Ciel asked abrupt. The house was a small two story but with little rooms, giving them each larger space. Rizu lead Ciel up stairs and down the hall, she opened the door at the end. Ciel frowned, he obviously sharing a room with her. It had two beds, both made, but the rest of the room looked like a Hot Topic followed by an Anime store exploded.

"Atrocious." Ciel said.

"Hey with the little time I had, I managed to get fresh sheets on the beds and clear you a drawer." Rizu said.

"Where should I put this?" Rizu jumped and Ciel just replied, "At the end of the bed if you can." Sebastian was standing behind them holding a good sized train trunk, he had spooked Rizu. Rizu recovered from her small fright and spoke,

"Oh, and by the way while you are here um you will have to make sure my mom never sees Sebastian."  
>"Why is that?" Ciel replied.<p>

"She finds him a creepy stalker dude."

"Me creepy?" Sebastian inquired slightly taken back. Right at that moment the front door opened.

"Elizabeth, I'm home! I even got you another disk of _Full Metal Alchemist._"

"Crap, my Mom's home." Rizu turned to tell Sebastian to go hide somewhere but where he was just standing was just the trunk. Wondering how he managed to do that Rizu walked down the hall way and leaned over the small balcony connected to the stair case. Her Mom was heading towards the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries.

"Ello!" Rizu called down in an overly done British accent.

"Oh hi, oh so who's your friend?" Her mom asked. Ciel was standing behind Rizu.

"This is the friend I called you about from school, Ciel."

"Ciel, hmm that name sounds familiar. Well, we are glad to have you, Ciel."

"The pleasure is mine." Ciel said trying to sound polite, he too leaned on the railing now. Rizu rode the banister down and stepped into the kitchen.

"Now I have to go back to work, you won't mind making dinner for yourselves."

"Can do." Rizu replied to her mom. Rizu's mom put the groceries away and left Rizu got a phone call from one of her friends.

"I'll clean the room for you." Sebastian had re-appeared next to Ciel.

"That would be most appreciated." Ciel replied as he sat in the leather arm chair of the living room. He could hear Rizu's yammering off in the distance.

"I wonder how this game will play out, I have the feeling I have required another pawn. Now Sebastian what is for dinner?"

"Tortellini!" Rizu shouted as she appeared out of nowhere.

"A pasta then?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

"Very well." He replied.

"Pastaaa!" Rizu shouted like Italy from Hetalia. Ciel sighed and though that this was going to be long.

"I'll go boil the water." Rizu spoke again and started to walk back towards the kitchen.

"No, no, I'll do that." Sebastian said. Sebastian went into the kitchen and Rizu sat on the couch next to the arm chair Ciel was occupying.

"SOoo what'd yah wanna do?" Rizu asked Ciel.

"We should probably do our homework." Ciel replied.

"I usually do that after dinner, how about we play a board game." A small a devious smile came across Ciel's face.

Rizu rummaged through small closet in the back. She pulled out a wooden chess board and placed it on the coffee table.

"Chess how noble."

"Nope." Rizu opened the top of the board revealing a compartment where instead of chess pieces were held, two kinds of small wooden circles were in their place.

"Let's play checkers!" Rizu shouted and she dumped all the pieces out. Ciel took the darker brown pieces and Rizu set the manila colored ones on her side of the board.

"You know how to play checkers right?"

"It's not my favorite but I know how to play."

"Then let it begin."

A/N so I had three chapters, well technically like 5, I had to combine some. LOL and the next chapter will be, The Game, which you just lost XP sorry I just had to do that. So I'm trying to work out some future scenes. Its just that I can't quite Think of how to get to them. There is one where Rizu steals Ciel's clothes, umm another that just has a funny dialogue about alarm clocks, and the only other one, only one person besides my self has read. Two guys throw them into a band Locker (a locker for large instremnts specially made to be larger than regular lockers.) Yeah so, small space, just the two of them O.0. We will just have to see how that plays out for Ciel and my OC ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel stared at the board in disbelief.

"King me." Rizu said. Rizu had managed to capture all his pieces and end with a king.

"You've beat me." Ciel finally said. This was only the second time in Ciel's life someone had beat him at a game, the first time fairly I might add.

"Well, what do you wanna play now?" Rizu asked eager at the chance of another game.

"How did you do that? My strategy was flawless; someone of your skill couldn't have done this."

"Skill is something you can't ever estimate." Ciel was about to say something more when Sebastian announced that supper was ready. They ended up eating at the oak dining table in the dining room of her house, which was fabulously set.

"Wow, I haven't eaten at this table in a while. Not since Christmas last year!" Rizu said taking her seat. Ciel sat at the opposing end and was used to settings like this.

"For dinner, upon request we have a parmesan cheesed filed tortellini served with garlic bread and grapes. For drink a tea blend." Sebastian said as he placed the food in front of Ciel and Rizu.

"I do have to say I've never had tea before." Rizu said looking at the steam rising form the cup. "Especially in a tea cup." Rizu sat and waited for Ciel to start. She stabbed a piece f tortellini and ate it hungrily.

"Mmm…It tastes so much better than usual."

"That's because its home made." Sebastian said standing off just to the left of Ciel.

"Wow." Rizu scarffed down her food, purposely ignoring the plate of grapes. She sipped her tea.

"Now I do my homework." Rizu got out of her seat and picked up her plates. She stacked it all together leaving the silver ware tottering on the tea cup. Rizu took one step and caught her foot on the carpet. It was almost like in slow motion. She saw the stack of dishes leave her hands as the floor came closer, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ciel stand up. She squinted her eyes shut expecting to hear the crash of dishes and her chin hitting the floor, teeth hitting together unpleasantly. Rizu opened one eye and saw that was not the case. Sebastian had caught her in one arm and held the plates and such in his other hand. She immediately jolted back and fixed the hem of her shirt. Ciel looked completely un-phased by all of this since it seemed to happen regularly on his count.

"Uh, thanks Sebastian I'm awfully clumsy."

"Not a problem." He smiled and took the dishes into the kitchen and came back for Ciel's.

Rizu and Ciel went back to the living room. Rizu took out her binder and basically dumped out a whole bunch of papers. She rummaged through them and put the rest back, leaving two.

"How can you tell what is what in all that mess?" Ciel asked holding his two papers.

"I don't." Rizu smiled and sat on the floor using the coffee table as a desk. Ciel looked at her then back at his paper raising an eyebrow.

"Where am I supposed to work? Don't you have a proper desk?" Ciel asked.

"I've kind of clogged up the computer desk so find I working here on the floor better. Come and sit."

"Why would _I _want to sit on the floor."

"I vacuumed and swept this morning." Rizu said with a pout.

"So sit!" She pulled Ciel onto the floor. He uncomfortably sat cross legged putting his work on the coffee table. Rizu was silent for about ten minutes then,

"DONE!" She jumped up and went out of the room. Ciel watched her go, then turned back to his paper discouragingly. She came back in with a blanket and in Pajamas. She sat on the couch with her laptop. Ciel saw another kid in that tech class with one. About half an hour later Ciel had finished his homework and got up off the floor. His legs were a bit cramped from the reduced blood circulation. Ciel stretched and looked at Rizu then the clock.

"10:30" Ciel said.

"Oh Gosh we've stayed up to late, I'm supposed to be in bed by 9, 10 by the latest." Rizu said with yawn. She closed her laptop and went to the bathroom. Sebastian helped Ciel get ready for bed while Rizu slouched in to her room too tired to even notice them. She crawled in under her sheets and lazily blinked her eyes. Ciel examined his bed before getting in it, he looked around admiring Sebastian's cleaning skills. Rizu was also too tired to notice that. She murmured 'Good Night' and switched off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

The winter came in the following months and Rizu taught Ciel everything fun about the snow, even coaxed him enough to go Ice Skating. She promised she wouldn't throw him. She shook the trees he was standing under so the snow would fall upon him. Rizu would laugh and Ciel would soon return with a snowball aimed at her. Sebastian was the best at snow ball fights, and also made a good shield. Rizu that winter even got Ciel to beam a smile for more than minuet after an attempt at building a snow man that looked like Sebastian, or Sebby she had started to call him. But soon winter turned to spring.

"Ciel you can probably get my mom to sign your permission slip for you, she did last time." Rizu said. Their class before spring break was going on a field trip to the beach and doing some hiking.

"You know I don't like the beach or hiking of any kind." Ciel replied and put the paper off to the side of the coffee table.

"But, Come on…" Rizu whined.

"No, besides I am doing some planning for spring break trip."

"Oh, can I come? Please! Please!"

"Actually I was thinking that the Elizabeth's should meet." Ciel smirked.

"Alright! Alright." Rizu got up and moon walked out of the room. _'Silly girl,' _Ciel thought. Sebastian came in at his usual time to ask for dinner preferences or announce what dinner would be but Rizu popped back into the room. She was holding a flat red box that read _Digorno. _

"To-night, I'm makn' Pizza." Rizu had just hit her usual energy spike for the day.

"What is pizza?" Ciel asked.

"I believe it is an Italian dish." Sebastian said.

"I don't like Italian." Ciel said. "I have problems with Italians."

"Well I'm still MAKIN PIZZA! You at least have to try it." Rizu said jumping towards the kitchen.

"Just don't set anything on fire this time." Ciel warned turning back to his remaining homework. Rizu started to pre heat the oven and get out the pizza while singing, _'Do you believe in life after love.' _Sebastian stayed in the hallway to the kitchen in case she did set something on fire or burn it. The pizza turned out fine and Rizu carried two plates into the living room. She placed a thick slice of cheese pizza in front of Ciel who was now occupying the couch.

"Pizza!" Rizu said in her deep foot ball coach sounding voice and plopped down onto the couch with hers. Ciel looked at the greasy mess with disgust. He thought for moment thinking about Rizu's reaction to some things Sebastian cooked. She tried him, so he will too.

"Sebastian please fetch me some silver ware."

"Dude, Ciel you don't eat it with a fork; you use your hands." Rizu picked up her pizza, gestured it to Ciel then took a bite of it. Ciel looked at her then back at his plate. He delicately picked it up and took a very small bite of the end. Ciel could see Sebastian laughing to himself and glared taking a bigger bite.

"Actually it's not that bad…"

"YAY! Ciel likes Pizza. He-Tal-I-aaa!" Rizu sang. She scarfed down two more slices and began to wind down. About 10:30 she yawned and her mom came home, telling them they should be in bed. Blinking her yes lazily she realized she had broken more ground between Ciel and her today.


End file.
